


Time after time

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 一直很喜歡 Eva Cassidy 唱的這個版本，心血來潮試寫一下





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很喜歡 Eva Cassidy 唱的這個版本，心血來潮試寫一下

下過雨後的街區地磚濕漉漉的，春天的樹梢新芽被洗得翠綠，空氣中散發著淡淡的花香和青草香。

午後的市集一如往常擠滿了出門採買的在地居民和各國觀光客，

攤販與攤販間不時可以見到街頭藝人正在扮演雕像、幫遊客畫肖像或抱著樂器自彈自唱，熱鬧嘈雜卻又各自融合在一起。

 

廣場中央的噴泉邊坐著一個身形嬌小的女孩，頭上頂著軟呢帽子，帶著一把木吉他，

無視著往來的人群就自己唱了起來，溫暖平靜的嗓音吸引不少人駐足逗留，慢慢的圍成了半個圓圈。

 

"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you-"

 

***

 

才剛踏出麵包店沒多久，勇利走了沒兩步就突然停了下來，讓走在前頭的維克多好生疑惑。

「勇利？怎麼了？」

勇利沒答腔，只是伸手指著廣場上的人群，接著維克多就聽到了：一個微小但清晰的女聲正投入地唱著。

 

"Sometimes you picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said}

 

維克多笑著朝勇利點了點頭，兩人緩慢得走向發聲的來源。

 

"Then you say 'go slow, I fall behind'  
The second hand unwinds-"

 

 

兩人站在人群後方，維克多閉起眼睛讓自己完全浸泡在女孩令人安心的嗓音中，

再度睜開眼睛的時候他發現身邊的伴侶眼眶盈滿淚水，手正緊緊地抓著自己的褲管。

 

維克多悄悄的牽起勇利的手，不自覺的跟著小聲地哼起了旋律。

 

"If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting  
Time after time"

 

"Time after time." 勇利在演唱者低聲唱出最後一句歌詞的瞬間喃喃的說著，抬起另一隻手抹去眼角的淚花。

 

所有圍觀的群眾開始瘋狂的鼓掌，擺在地板上的吉他盒瞬間被零錢和小額紙鈔淹沒。

 

不知道是哪個眼尖的聽眾突然大聲地喊出「那不是維克多和勝生勇利嗎？」

「真的欸！」「兩位請幫我簽名！」

接著兩人就被想要簽名和拍照的人們困住了。

相較於有點困窘而僵硬的勇利，維克多倒是來者不拒，笑吟吟的硬把勇利拉入懷中一起入鏡，勇利一臉聽天由命的表情任由維克多擺布。

 

「那個，請問我也可以跟兩位合照嗎？」眾人紛紛轉身，發現方才的演唱者已經收拾完畢，正怯生生地朝著維克多和勇利遞出自己的手機。

「當然可以，謝謝妳動人心弦的演唱，這是我的榮幸~」維克多微笑說著。女孩的臉頰泛起一片粉色。

 

***

 

「維克多打算用下午聽到的曲子當表演滑的曲目？」勇利稍晚在整理桌上被維克多到處亂扔的手稿時問道。

「對呀，而且我想請那位小姐本人進錄音室錄音，直接用她的版本表演。」維克多若有所思的說著，拔掉吸塵器的插頭。

勇利皺起眉頭。「那也要先找到本人才行阿。」

「用 Instagram找就好啦，我相信一定有人錄影上傳的。」

「......有道理。」


End file.
